


Gebrochen

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Edmonton Oilers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: "Leon?" Connor's voice came from the bedroom.He didn't reply. And it had to be a conscious decision, because every single fiber of Leon's being wanted to instantly respond to the sound of his name in that voice. Through his eyelids he could see the flood of light that brightened the room, but still he didn't move. He could hear Connor moving closer and there was some part of his animal brain that was screaming at him to go from 'freeze' to 'flight'. But of course, he didn't.





	Gebrochen

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by Kennedy. The prompt was “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay.” And this just kinda sprung fully formed from my brain the moment I read the prompt. It was too long to be a 2 Mins chapter, and kinda too short to be on its own, but here it is. 
> 
> It's probably set during the 18-19 season or soon after. Sometime around then.

Connor had a habit of gesturing and making facial expressions when he was on the phone and the person he was rolling his eyes at couldn't see him do it. Leon had at one point thought of pointing it out to him, but he came to realize that he wasn't doing it for the benefit of the guy he was talking to, but for himself. They were expressions that Connor wouldn't have made if he was talking face-to-face to the person. They weren't Captain'y expressions. It made watching him take middle-of-the-night calls all the more entertaining for Leon. He deserved some entertainment for being woken up at what-the-fuck o'clock in the morning. He didn't even have a letter, he shouldn't have to deal with this, too. Being the Captain's Boy had its downsides. Only a few, but they were there. 

At the moment, Connor's eyes were rolled so far back in his head, Leon was starting to wonder if they'd come back around the other side. "Uh huh." Connor said into the phone, for the thousandth time, "But you know--" He sighed, listening. "Uh huh." He leaned back against the pillow, looking over to Leon, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out. "_Uh huh_." 

Leon did all he could not to burst out laughing. Just by the look on his face, he knew both who he was talking to and what he was saying. Leon made a gesture asking him if he wanted a drink and when Connor nodded, he tossed the sheet aside to get out of bed. As he was walking out, he could hear Connor trying yet again to get a full sentence in the conversation, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to. 

He didn't bother turning lights on as he made his way to the kitchen. This was his second mistake. Being barefoot and naked was his first, but one he made often at home, usually with no consequences. Of course he knew the way from the bedroom to the kitchen by heart, he didn't need to see where he was going. He might not have _lived _there (officially), but he lived there (practically). He knew the place like the back of his hand. 

So when the end table jumped out in front of him, he was positive it was because the table moved, not because he didn't know his way. 

The string of curse words that came forth weren't actually in German or in English, but some very creative combination of both languages. He may have actually invented new swears just for the occasion. But louder than even his yell was crashing sound of something unmistakably expensive shattering on the hardwood floor. Leon closed his eyes and just stood there. He didn't want confirmation of what it was, because he had a really bad feeling that he already knew. The adrenaline of the impact was draining fast and surprisingly enough the guilt was more painful than his foot. 

"Leon?" Connor's voice came from the bedroom. 

He didn't reply. And it had to be a conscious decision, because every single fiber of Leon's being wanted to instantly respond to the sound of his name in that voice. Through his eyelids he could see the flood of light that brightened the room, but still he didn't move. He could hear Connor moving closer and there was some part of his animal brain that was screaming at him to go from 'freeze' to 'flight'. But of course, he didn't. 

"Leon?" Connor said again, closer this time. 

This time, he turned around but when he put pressure on his foot, a jolt of pain went surging up his leg, which genuinely surprised him. In the concern over whatever had crashed to the ground, he'd forgotten about kicking the table with his bare foot in the first place. He quickly tried to hide any expression of pain from his face when he finally opened his eyes to look at Connor. 

"Uh... the table...." Leon gestured to the offending end table behind him. It was slightly skewed out of position, but had somehow snuck back to its original, out of the way, position. Sneaky thing, that table. 

Connor blinked at him, "You tripped over the table?" 

Leon nodded, a little sheepishly. Did he have to phrase it just that way? It made him look like an idiot. He wasn't helping matters, mumbling, "Uh, I broke--" 

"You broke what?!" Connor demanded, looking him up and down. 

Leon was confused for a moment. What was he looking for? Clearly the table was behind him and the lamp was-- _oh. _Connor was looking at _him_, worried about _him_ having hurt himself, not at the destruction he'd caused. He felt a surge of _something _at that. Something that flushed his cheeks and almost made him smile. Quickly, he held up a hand, "Don't worry, I'm okay. I mean the lamp... uh that sculpture lamp thing your mom bought. I'm pretty sure it was expensive..." Judging by how Kelly had talked about it, _really _expensive, his brain reminded him unnecessarily. He was pretty sure it had a _name_.

Connor waved that off, "Are you _sure _you're okay?" 

Leon made a face, "Yes, I'm sure. I just hit my toe. But it's not broken." He pressed it against the wood floors and felt that same jolt go up his leg. He tried to keep it off his face, but he knew full well he failed at that. "It's _fine_." 

Connor sighed, "That didn't look _fine_. Come back to bed. If you're still making that face tomorrow, we're getting it x-rayed." 

"But what about the..." Leon gestured to the mess beyond the offending table. 

Again, Connor waved that off, "We can clean that up tomorrow." 

Leon tilted his head to look at him, "You're not even a _little _mad?" 

Connor shook his head, "No. First of all, the thing was kinda ugly, but I couldn't exactly tell Mom that. And second, if you'd picked it up and threw it, yeah, I'd be mad, but... I'm more interested in if you broke your foot than the stupid lamp. I might still take you to the ER, but for now get your butt back in bed. I'd threaten to pick you up and carry you, but..." He gestured to Leon with a grin. 

Leon smiled a little at that, "Okay, okay, _Captain_, I'm going." He turned and started back for the bedroom, careful not to put too much weight on that foot as he went. "So let me guess how the phone call went. That'll take my mind off my toe."

Connor made a face at that, but said, "Okay, go ahead."

"He was drunk?" Leon guessed. 

Connor nodded, "At least he was home. We don't have to go pick him up."

"For once." Leon shook his head, "And he called him _again_. And it was a mess _again_. Right?" 

Connor dropped down onto the bed, "I've told him a thousand times, he needs to just _delete _his number. That way he can't drunk dial him at 2am." 

Leon took his side, careful to not let the sheet touch his now-purple toe, "I have to say, if you got traded across the country, I wouldn't delete your number." 

Connor turned over onto his side to look at him, "Yeah? Even if I said I wanted to move on?"

He nodded, "I couldn't." 

Connor smiled at that, "_Good_." He leaned over to kiss him, and Leon was happy to put his focus on that, and only that, instead of his absolutely-not-broken toe.


End file.
